


Claimed

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Erotic Poetry, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Pon Farr, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock claims Jim as his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I wish to hear the sounds we make.  
  
Muffled cries of passion, as I join us as one.  
  
Bodies slick with sweat, as we move in a steady rhythm.  
  
Heat rises, heart beat increases in tempo.  
  
Faster, faster until there is no where else to go.  
  
Blinding light, devours us.  
  
We are complete, finally whole.  
  
For you are now claimed.  
  
Forever mine.

 

 

 

 


End file.
